conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Yarphese Confederation
Note: Future World does not heed this article. The Yarphese confederation is a military confederation in Southeast Asia which has existed since 2030. It contains much of the land near the Tar Peninsula. The first idea of a Yarphese republic was developed in Australia, and was soon carried into action. One of the most prominent countries in the world, the Grand Yarphese Republic stretched from Singapore to where it currently stands. It also included several exterior territories such as the Tèùr Islands, Arequipa, and Kalmykia. Since, then it has given up these territories to maintain a compact empire focused on colonization of Io, but Yarphei nevertheless remains, along with the East Asian Federation, one of the most prominent countries in the world. History Grand Yarphese Republic Main Article: Grand Yarphese Republic The Grand Yarphese Republic, founded by Tranh Chup-yar, the most well-known general in Asia at the time, soon grew to become a very prominent country. At first Maoist, the country grew towards the right-wing, helping to improve relations with western countries. Yarphei's relationships, were obstructed by such impediments as refusal to join the United Nations and belligerent viewpoint on war. Civil War With Tranh's death in 2027, the Republic disintegrated. Seizing opportunities, several factions of the former unified Vietnamese Liberation Army, cast the nation into a warlord era of several warring provinces, so well unified previously. Many countries that formerly owned Yarphese land, such as Thailand and Malaysia, were able to reclaim land. Peace Period The war lasted for three years before finally coming to a close. The few warring states not taken over by other countries decided to form a confederation. At a treaty at Kampot, they declared a second Buddhist military junta, with the added descriptor "confederation," which would last until 2071. Curfews were ordered, and several policies were put in place to reduce population dramatically. During the peace period, Yarphei asked those from Karakalpakstan to come to Yarphei due to unstable situations in Central Asia. The migration was a great success which brought ethnic diversity to Yarphei. Hungarian-Polish War :''Main Article: Hungarian-Polish War The Hungarian-Polish War, possibly the greatest and most explosive war of the 21st century, began as a small border dispute between Hungary and Poland, then a political dispute, and eventually war erupted. Yarphei fought on the Hungarian side, while Tunisia fought on the Polish side. The conflict engulfed the Mediterranean, and involved a total of forty-eight hydrogen bombs. During that time, Yarphei took Hungarian refugees to Yarphei, which was not affected as much by the war, and created communities in the southern half of the country. The war ended in 2060 with the signing of the Treaty of Taxtako‘pir (Uzbekistan), with all hostilities resolved. However, the road to recovery was a long one. New Territories With the end of the war, the space routes opened up, and Yarphei began colonisation of Io, the Jovian moon it had claimed in 2010. The amount of colonisation was immense, and a full 64% of the population relocated to the moon which had a land area roughly similar to that of Australia, on its six main continents. Also, using a process of border shifting and a deal with several European countries, Yarphei was able to take control of Sicily, which was somewhat affected during the Hungarian-Polish War. Phyoach Administration Phyoach Réng-qû́ấı became premier of Yarphei in 2070. Deciding the rapid period of change after the Hungarian-Polish War was too overwhelming and left behind old-world principles. To combat this, he introduced a system of segregation between military industry and the services. He split Yarphei into zones then municipalities which would be self-sustainable. This was accomplished by cutting off domestic trade of food and household goods, which, despite hurting the economy, improved it in the long run. Then, he paid certain corporations to recreate the Yarphese defense system so as to be completely seperate from daily lives (e.g. cannons on hydropower, operated remotely by the government), and self-sufficient so it did not require money to uphold. Finally, he instituted democratic reforms, although keeping most power among the Vietnamese Liberation Army, which was becoming more of a government organization than an army. The final step was to automate mass production to allow safe living free from the overwhelming chaos of worldwide advancement. By 2085, this was all complete, and althouth Yarphei's economy was hurt, Phyoach considered it a leap for the true meaning of mankind, he called it. The economy was soon to recover. However, with the reforms in place, a new Yarphese culture formed, less dependent on technology than the rest of the world. Pāx Iarphōx Yarphei officially declared neutrality in 2087, leading to a period of growth and development in Yarphei as well as its territories. Ratings showed Yarphei to be one of the world's happiest countries, and lawmaking came to a standstill. Until 2151, the only law that was passed was the dotted-ı law, which stated that dots on i''s were removed, along with some other typograpic reforms. 2151 Onward In 2151, a group of left-wing rebels gained a large amount of land in Sicily, declaring the Democratic Republic of Sicily near Messina. Although the Yarphese government quickly fought off the threat, a similar group appeared in Io, gaining a large amount of power on the planet. Io War I, the world's first world war on a sattellite, began. In the process, several "sovereign" states sprang up, under the Yarphese government. While things remained stagnant on earth, the largest extraterrestrial conflict was, and still is, taking place. Government There is one ruling body of Yarphei, which is the Vietnamese Liberation Army. However, instead of actual combat, it is involved in special services such as policement. The government deals with centralized affairs, especially looking after the ''sőgyuqȯr, the economic sectors into which Yarphei is divided. The VLA is composed of ninety representatives from each municipality (the principal division of Yarphei) and four thousand more to vote on certain things. An assembly is held once a month to vote on bills, but a select few (only two per municipality plus the premier) will meet more often to hold open discussion. The premier is the traditional head of the Vietnamese Liberation Army, and heads the meetings. Municipalities (Peqėr) Yarphei is a confederation of municipalities. Each maintains sovereignity and has most of the say in the laws that it makes. Each municipality holds from ten-thousand to two-hundred forty-thousand in population, with the exception of Áxhana Péq, which contains only three-hundred seventy-five citizens. Each municipality is self-sustainable and has its own production systems and military. Cultural Regions (Manyȧr) Due to cultural differences, three regions were instituted to resolve these differences. The three regions are Magyar Many, Qáráqalpaq Many, Vjét Many, and Xóigüny. Magyar Many includes much of southern Yarphei and has a Hungarıan majority. Vjét Many includes northern Yarphei and includes the areas with a Vıetnamese majority. Qáráqalpaq Many is the Karakalpaq region including the western Tár Peninsula and the exclaves of Áxhana Péq and Zsosá Péq, both of which are completely within Magyar Many. Finally, Xóigüny (Saigon) is the most urban region, with diverse cultures that need resolution. The cultural regions each have parliaments, directed by the Vietnamese Liberation Army, which make certain decisions relating to culture, entertainment, morals, and language-specific miscellanea as defined by the constitution. Belgium has a similar system. Demographics Yarphei has a population of over 4.2 million, but most of the population under Yarphei lives on Io or in Sicily. In Yarphei, there are 2.2 million Vietnamese, 1.6 million Hungarians, and around 330,000 Karakalpaks. There are also smaller ethnic groups such as the Thai, Khmer, and Chinese peoples. In Sicily, there are 3.7 million Italians, one million Vietnamese, and 1.3 million Hungarians. There are also minorities from other countries, most notably the United States of Slavia. On Io, there are 10.5 million Vietnamese, 6.8 million Hungarians, 1.8 Karakalpaks, 5.4 million Italians, and 1.3 million of mixed race. Altogether, Yarphei makes up a patchwork of cultures that get along well, without rioting based on race. Language Traditionally, Yarphese is the language of Yarphei. However, with the constant immigration from Uzbekistan, Hungary, and Italy, there became a cultural revival, and the culture diffused rapidly, making Yarphei maybe the most polyglottal country in the world. While almost the entire population speaks Yarphese, almost the entire population speaks either Sıcılıan, Vıetnamese, Hungarıan, or Karapalpak. Many also speak Khmer, Thai, Mandarin, Cantonese, or Min Nan. During the Hungarian-Polish War, refugees from Hungary diffused and formed the language Ngácyäräl, a mixture of Vietnamese, Hungarian, and a small amount of Karakalpak. It is considered the national language, as well as a neutral language, and it is used for place names and on the radio much like Filipino is used in the Philippines. Also, all schools are required to teach English and Xan Xuac, the language of East Asian commerce. Finally, French, Manchu, Korean, Japanese, Spanish, Khmer, Mandarin Chinese, and German have become popular in schools. Religions While Buddhism was the official religion of the Grand Yarphese Republic, its percentage has gone down since then. Instead of rising irreligion, however, the religious views are becoming more equally distributed. As of now, Pan-Yarphei (including Sicily and Io) has a population of 32% Buddhist (mostly Mahayana), 31% Catholic, 11% Other Christian, 7% Islam (mostly Sunni), 15% atheist/agnostic/none, and 5% other (mostly Caodaiism, Hoa Hao, and Hinduism). The Yarphese government has encouraged freedom of religion for a long time, and it encourages for people to be proud to be proud of their religion, or proud of their lack of it. Education and Health While public education is offered by most municipalities, most parents choose to send their children to private school. Yarphese education has been notorious for being very intensive for over a century and a half, and it has remained so still today. School is eight hours long, depending on the municipality, although the constitution establishes a school year as six days a week, 210 days a year. The literacy rate is currently at 97.2% in English, 99.8% in Yarphese, 99.3% in Ngácyäräl, 98.6% in Xan Xuac, and 100% in the cultural region's official language. Health care programs have been largely successful in the confederation. It is provided by several healthcare providers, all over Yarphei, without universal healthcare because of the difficulty in the paperwork. The life expectancy is moderately high, at 88 for females and 85 for males. Infrastructure is clean, and renewable energy is used 89% of the time. Most major diseases were put to an end within the last century, so major sicknesses and epidemics have not been known for a while. According to a 2150 study, there were 121.8 hospital beds per 10,000 population, showing there is certainly no lack of healthcare, even without universal healthcare. Military and Industry The military and industry have lately been mechanical systems controlled remotely. There is no full-time factory work or agriculture (vertical agriculture is industry). Everyone is enrolled in the services, although almost all households have small farms or orchards. Although industry is a major role in the economy, few Yarphese depend on it. Because the average work day is only four and a half hours, many Yarphese run small factories (xıu) or shops to increase income. The Yarphese military is composed of mainly droids, but some reserve humans may be necessary for complex tasks. The armed forces is the Vietnamese Liberation Army. It was invovled in most major wars until declaring neutrality. Since then, the myriads of civil wars have caused a stir. Culture Although Yarphese culture is divided by language and beliefs, from Yarphei has emerged a distinct culture not like any other on earth. It includes a much simpler way of life, promoted under Phyoach to avoid the pressure of mass culture. Society The two most important levels of organization is the Níc (pl. Nícėr) and the municipality. The Níc is a union of about fifty to one hundred households that are generally in each others' vicinity. These may be compared to a city or town in western world, although a city or town in Yarphei has a different connotation. Secondly the municipality deals with all laws not taken care of at federal level. While many will live and work within their níc, everyone works within their municipality. Traditionally, the Níc was always put over the family. Like many East Asian cultures, the clan and family were put over self. Marriage is an important affair, with parents having arranged marriages with the child having a limited say. The Yarphese government stresses that a child's duty to his parents and Níc is always first. Funerals vary by culture, but they usually involve complex rituals. Yarphese lifestyle revolves around social gatherings and reading as well as television and computer for entertainment. Yarphese may attend cultural spectacles as well. The Yarphese, however, put more emphasis on traditional entertainment than technology. Even museums have far more natives in them than tourists. While many Yarphese may lead a lucrative lifestyle, many work long hours in the fields to produce fresh crops and sell them after normal work hours (10 to 18), or give them as gifts. Food and Art Cuisine can be extremely varied, even within a single municipality. However, there are a few defining characteristics. Phơ, known in the western world for its many flavors, is a staple of almost all Yarphese, Sicilians, and Ionians. Rice is also common. However, depending on the area and land use, vegetation may differ and so will cuisine. Occasionally a family will eat a desert of gelato to celebrate events. While each region has kept its unique style of art, there exists a Yarphese national style of most art forms called Ngácyäräl. It is very popular among Yarphese nationalists and is gaining ground in the west. Many of the ideologies of Ngácyäräl art are Vietnamese, but the forms of art may often resemble Hungarian or Karakalpak art. Italy has also contributed its share to Ngácyäräl art. Category:Future republics Category:Yarphese Confederation